The invention relates to a bill receiving/paying device and an automated cash transaction apparatus, which reuse a received bill as a bill for payment.
A bill receiving/paying device mounted in an automated cash transaction apparatus used for a financial institution is provided with a storage/discharge box, which serves to store a received bill and discharge the same as a bill for payment at the time of payment, in other words, recycles a bill.
Hereupon, in the case of handling domestic and foreign bills, bills to be handled are increased in kind, which makes it necessary to handle bills widely different in size and rigidity. JP-A-2000-187752 discloses a bill receiving/paying device provided with a storage/discharge box, in which a roof plate is vertically adjustable in accordance with the length of a bill to be stored in a short side direction of the bill in order to handle the bills different in size. Also, JP-A-7-257805 discloses a sheet-like item stacking device provided with a stacking guide plate of which position is adjusted in accordance with a bill size in order to store sheet-like items different in size.